Crazy Year At Hogwarts
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: Another year at hogwarts. some old faces coming back from my last fic and lots of new ones. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own harry potter or any of the anime characters enjoy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermine were getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. They get on the train and find a compartment where another boy is sitting looking out the window. The boy wearing red sleeveless shirt, light pants and has a sword near him. He has black hair; blue eyes and somewhat tanned skin. Hermine ask if these seats are taken, the boy says no. They walk in and sit down and then for a while no one speaks, then Ron ask the boy what's his name.

Van: Van Fanel

Ron: You're not from around here are you?

Van: No. Then another boy walks in. Looks about the same age as Van (Van 17 yrs) the boy has brown hair, blue eyes, doesn't look very strong. He is wearing a white shirt and shorts. Van glances at him for a moment then looks away.

Shinji: hey Van. Van just nodes. Harry ask are Van and him friends

Shinji: I guess so. Shinji introduces himself. Harry introduces Ron, Hermine and himself. Then the door open and Draco walks in with Crab and Goyle standing near the door.

Draco: Great more muggles. Hermine asks what you mean more? Draco says he saw some other muggles, and people in some of the other compartments. A voice behind him makes him jump. " Not causing any trouble are we Mr. Mallfoy?" Drao turns around to see a woman with red curly hair blue eyes, wearing shorts and a tank top. Draoc says no and walks off. The woman walks in and sits down. " Sometimes I think he's asking for his ass to get kicked"

Hermine: Rachael, good to see you again. She says hi to them then notices Shinji and Van.

Rachael: Hello guys, long time no see. She light pats Shinji on the back.

Shinji: nice to see you to, how've you been?

Rachael: Ok. I see your still carring a sword around Van.

Van: Never know when you're going to need it. Rachael chuckles. Then they hear someone yelling WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP! Rachael sighs then heads out into the hall to see what's going on. She can probably guess what's going on, no one's get all freaked out when someone mentions how short they are except for one person she knows. Rachael sees Edward holding Draco against the window of the hall with Alphonse trying to get his brother to calm down. She walks over and pulls Edward by his braid back to the compartment where he was.

Edward: Damit Rachael, let me go. She just tugs harder.

Rachael: Ed you and I both know you would have broken that kid's jaw if you had swung at him, so don't and calm down. Rachael lets Ed go, he rubbing his head. When she is leaving she notices Hiei's awake and doesn't look too happy, Hermine ask what was that all about? Rachael says that one of her friends was about to break Draco's jaw.

Ron: why you stop him?

Hermine: Ron!

Rachael: Because if he did do that, he would probably go to jail or get sued by Draco's dad. They arrive at Hogwarts. Ron notices two people up ahead. One with long hair most of it tied in a braid, the boy is wearing a long red coat has white gloves on and boots, the other person is in a suit of armor. Ron says hi to the boy. He turns around.

Edward: Hello. Al says hi also.

Ron: Are you two transfer students like Van and Shinji?

Ed: Yeah. My name's Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Hermine (who was behind Ron) ask should be the other way. Ed gets a vein on his forehead Hagraid asks for everyone to gather around him.

Hagraid: ok transfer students, go over to where Rachael is, first years ride on the boats, and the rest of you the carriages. Ed and Al say bye to Ron and Hermine and go over to where Rachael is. They get to the entrance. Al then hides behind Ed, which looks strange considering Ed's height.

Ed: What's wrong Al? Al says a ghost. Rachael sees Sir Nichols

Rachael: Don't worry Al; the ghost here can't hurt you. They get to the main hall, Al notices a cat and puts it in his suit of armor. The main hall has candles floating around and the ceiling looks like the night sky. Harry notices Shinji and waves to him; he waves back. The teachers are all sitting up front, but there are no Defenses against the Dark arts teacher yet and Professor McGonagall is missing. The first years get sorted and then Dumbledore stands up the hall goes silent.

Dumbledore: Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as you may have noticed we have some transfer students here this year, a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and we have added a new subject to this year. It's called Magic, Demons and other thing. (I know stupid title but I couldn't think of anything) The teachers for this class are Mrs. Rachael and Mr. Hiei. They both stand up and mostly everyone applauds them, because they remember the stuff that happened last time they where here. Dumbledore speaks after the noise has died down.

Dumbledore: Yes congratulations on them getting the job, we also have a new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. Please welcome Mr. Inu-Taisho. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look shocked that their dad is there. Rachael smiles a little.

Hiei: You know he was going to be the teacher.

Rachael: Yeah and he can keep Inuyasha and Seeshomaru from killing each other or the students. Inu-Taisho sits down, he notices Snape giving him a glare and he glares right back. Some one whispers to Dumbledore, he asks Rachael to come up there for a moment.

Rachael: What is it Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Have you seen Minerva? Rachael shakes her head no. Just then the cat the Al has in his armor start to meow really loudly. Al takes the cat out and it turns into McGonagall Most of the transfer student's look shocked. Rachel just chuckles a little and goes to sit back down at the table. McGonagall goes back to the main table. The feast begins. Hermine notices Inuyasha's ears and his silver white hair. Seeshomaru has white hair, and a boa thing. She looks at the new teacher and sees he has the same boa thing. Ron wonders if they're related. Inuyasha asks where the ramen? Rahcael points to where it is.

Rachael: You want some Fluffy? Seeshomaru glares at her, while Inuyasha nearly spits out his ramen from laughing when he hears Rachael call his brother that. Seeshomaru takes the ramen and eats it. Hiei eating some sushi, Shinji eating a sandwich, Van eating some small random things, Ed eating a little bit, but not much to make his brother feel bad.

The feast is over and everyone goes to their assigned houses. All of the transfer students are in Gryffindor. They are asking the students their names. Rachael whistles loudly to get everyone attention.

Rachael: ok everyone sit down, I'll introduce the new students. They all sit down.

Rachael: ok Edward would you stand up. He does, and some one says he short, Ed nearly lose it but Al holds him back. Rachael says to everyone that Edward Elric and the one holding him is his brother Alphonse Elric. They say hi then sit down. Then Rachael introduced Van Fanel and Yugi. She about to introduce Inuyasha and Seeshomaru when the portrait door opens and Inu-Taisho comes in.

Rachael: Oh hello Taisho, what brings you here?

Taisho: Just came to check on the boys. Rachael then introduces Inuyasha and Seeshomaru. Hermine raises her hand.

Rachael: Yes Hermine what is it? She asks if Taisho is related to Inuyasha and Seeshomaru. Taisho speaks up.

Taisho: Yes, they are my sons. Some of the students whisper to one another. After the introductions are done. Fred asks Al why he's wearing a suit of armor. Rachael says it's ok you can show them. Al takes off his head, some of the girls shriek. Ed and Al explain what happened to them. Later everyone is headed off to bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermine say that is good to have Rachael and Hiei here.

Rachael: Thanks good night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Rachael. Sorry if this is kind of short. Enjoy.

The next day Harry and his friends are looking at their schedules

Harry: ok we have potions, care for magical creatures, the new class and DADA classes together.

Ron: That's good but most of it's with Slytherins. They groan and then go to Potions. Harry sees Yugi and another student sitting near the back. The new boy is wearing an over shirt, some necklace, blue pants and wooden sandals. The boy looks around 13 he has brown hair and eyes. The boy is also wearing headphones. Yugi is taking to Yami in his spirit room.

Yami: Yugi I sense a strong spirit near him.

Yugi: He seems nice. Yugi says hi to the new guy. He says hello.

Yugi: My name is Yugi Moto, what's yours?

Yoh: Yoh Asakura. Snape notices them talking and takes 12 points from Gryffindor for talking during class. He then notices Al and asks him to take off his armor.

Al: I can't do that? Snape's about to take more points off when Rachael walks in and hands him a note. He looks at it, then resumes class. After class Al wonders what with that teacher. Ed says he acts like he's got a stick up his ass. Harry tries not to laugh. They head out to Hagrids for his class. Ron sees Inuyasha, Seeshomaru, and Van there.

Hagrid: all right everyone; today I have a real treat for ya. He goes to the back of the hut. Harry wondering what he's bring and Hermine hopes it's not dangerous. Hagrid comes back with a creature that has part of the body of a lion and the other half a gator. A student asks what is that. Edward speaks up.

Ed: it's a Chimera. Hagrid says that very good and give 20 points to Gryffindor.

Hagrid: Now who wants to pet it? The students are a little scared to walk up to it. Edward walks up to it slowly. He lets it sniff his normal hand, and then he pets it. The rest of the students do the same. Then some says what's that?

Cliffhanger. What you guys thinks coming up? Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't' own harry potter or any anime character in this story. Enjoy.

Harry sees two big what looks like machine type tigers or something running across the Quiditch field. One is blue and the other is white. Rachael runs down there along with Hiei.

Rachael telepathically contacts the pilots of the zoids.

Rachael: Van Flyheight, slow the blade liger down before you wreck the place. She then contacts the other pilot of the white zoid.

Rachael: Bit Cloud, you do the same. Get liger zero to calm down. The zoids stop running. Hiei notices most of Hagrid's class is on the field looking at the zoids. Van and Bit jump out of the zoids. Van Flyheight looks around 18 years old, has black eyes and black hair. He's wearing a shirt and pants. Bit Cloud is 16 years old has blond hair has emerald green eyes. Bit is wearing red jacket, white shirt blue pants.

Rachael: Sorry about interrupting your class Hagrid, these are some late arrivals. Everyone this is Van Flyheight and Bit Cloud. She hears some of the girls giggling. Van and Bit blush a little. Some one asks what are those things?

Van: There called Zoids. Then class is over and it's time for lunch. Ron runs into his brother's Fred and George.

Fred: Hey Ron, have you been to Defense against the dark arts class yet? Ron says no and then wonders why. Fred tells him that it was wicked. They were learning how to make a barrier to protect you from spells. Yugi sees Yoh is sitting near the lake, so he goes to join him.

Yoh: So is he your guardian ghost. Yugi looks at him funny. Then he asks if Yoh can see Yami.

Yoh: Yeah. Is he your brother or something? Yugi says no he's an ancient sprit of a pharaoh. Then Amidemaru comes out of nowhere and startles Yugi. Yoh just laugh a little.

Yoh: Hee sorry about that. This is my friend Amidemaru. Yugi says hi, so does Yami. They talk for a while then head to class.

Harry and his friend's head to the new class, they take a seat up front.

Herminone. I wonder if we need a book for this class, there wasn't one on the list. Some of the Slytherins come in. Harry notices Al, Ed, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru there. He waves to them only Al, Ed, and Inuyasha wave back.

Harry: Sesshomaru's not very social is he?

Ron: Hiei not that social either. The door opens and Rachael come out. She is wearing her hair up, a tank top and shorts.

Rachael: Hello everyone welcome to your new class Magic, Demons, and other things. Hiei speaks up from the back, which startles some of the students

Hiei: No we won't be needing books in this class, Mrs. Granger. He walks to the front to where Rachael is.

Rachael: Ok most of you I know so we'll just skip introductions. Now today does anyone here believe in demons? Most of the students raise their hands.

Hiei: Does anyone have their option on demons? A girl from Slytherin raises her hand.

Girl: I think that most demons are evil. They sometimes kill other demons or humans. Rachel chuckles.

Rachael; Well that your option. Now how would you people feel if you know that there are some demons in this class right now? Some of the students get a little scared. Hiei smirks and says that none of them will harm you. Rachael then asks for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Hiei to stand up. A student from Ravenclaw raises her hand. Rachael asks her what is it? The girl asks what's that boa thing that Sesshomaru is wearing. Sesshomaru says the girl just answered her own question. Rachael says it's a boa. Another girl from Hufferpuf asks if she could touch Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha growls, Rachael giggle a little.

Rachael: No I don't think he would like that. Hermine ask what type of demon are they?

Hiei: Good question, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons. Rachael finishes saying that Hiei is a fire demon. Ron asks are there many demons around today. Rachael says yes, but they're hard to find.

Rachael: Well class is about to end so on Wednesday we are going to discuss the other different types of demons and I'll have some other guest here. Bye. The students leave. Harry, Ron and Hermine stay to talk to Rachael and Hiei.

Harry: You guys did well. Rachael says thanks. Then she says that later on tonight her and Hiei are going to throw a welcoming party for all the transfer students, and Taisho.

Ron: Can we come? Hermine says they have homework to do tonight.

Hiei: Don't worry. The party will be around 10:00pm. So then you can do your homework. Rachael says they better get going or they'll be late for Defense against the dark arts class.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own harry potter or any of the anime characters in this story.

They get to class just as the bell rings. Hermine sees Yuig, Yoh, Ed, and Al. Inu-Taisho walks in. He introduces himself, and then asks for everyone to say his or her name. He says that today they are going to learn how to make a barrier with their wand, so they can deflect the spell of their attacker.

Taisho: Now you have to concentrate on a shield in your mind then it will come out of your wand and protect yourself. He calls on Draco first. They stand apart from each other, and then Taisho casts a stunning spell at Draco. It hits him and he falls to the ground.

Taisho: I said concentrate. He calls on Edward next. Taisho whispers to Ed no using Alchemiay, Rachael want to introduce that later on. Ed gets a barrier up. The rest of the class does well. Then class is over. The school heads to dinner. Al still not used to the ghosts being around. Then around 10:00pm Harry, Ron, and Hermine sneak on to the Quiditch field. The field is decorated with balloons, party supplies and lots of food. The music playing a song called we like to party. Rachael says welcome guys glad you could make it. Harry gets some punch. Inuyasha is talking with his dad, and then he hears some say Inuyasha. He looks and then Kagome runs up to him and hugs him.

Inuyasha: Kagome what you doing here? Kagome says that Rachael brought her. Inuyasha looks and see Rachael smiling. Van Fanel is sitting in the stands. He notices someone sitting next to him. Van looks and see Hitomi.

Van:Hitomi, How'd you get here? Hitomi points to Rachael. Shinji notices a boy standing by the table. He looks around 15, has black hair, and black eyes. He's wearing a jacket, white shirt and pants.

Shinji: Hi. The boy says hello Rachael then comes over to get some soda.

Rachael: Sho Fukamachi, how you doing?

Sho: I'm ok. They talk for a little bit, then Rachael notices Shinji looks bored. She then leaves for a moment, then comes back with a red haired girl, a blue haired girl, a boy with black hair, and a boy with brown hair. The black haired boy goes over to Shinji and puts him in a headlock.

Toji: Hey Shinji. Shinji sees Rei, Asuka, and Kensuke, who is video taping the party. Shiji says hi to his friends. Asuka goes to talk to Rachael.

Asuka: Hey Rachael, why'd you bring me here?

Rachael: You said you wanted to come to the party right? Asuka looks around and says there are only boys and dorks at this party. Rachael smiles.

Rachael: So most of these boys are around 15 and up. Asuka just walks off to talk to some of the girls here. Rei and Shinji talk for a while. Harry says that Rachael knows a lot of interesting people.

Ron: Yeah, did you see the girl with blue hair and red eyes? Harry nodes. After the party is over Rachael sends the friends she brought back to their homes and says that she might bring them back when the dance starts in December. Harry, Hermine, and Ron help them clean up the place, and then they all go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the anime characters or people from Harry potter.

It's December, time for the ball. Most of the school is looking forward to it. Inuyasha doesn't get what the big deal is about some dance. They're eating lunch in the great hall; sure enough Hiei and Rachael are eating with them instead of eating with the other teachers.

Sesshomaru: "Why do most of the female humans travel in packs?" Rachael speaks up.

Rachael: " Because that's the challenge, to get the girl you want to ask out alone, so you don't embrace yourself." They look at her.

Rachael " Well that my theory anyways. I heard that there are some fan clubs about you guys around the school"

Ed: oh great, like I need more girls chasing me." The guys agree. Some one walks in the great hall neither Rachael or Hiei don't have to look because they know who the people are.

Rachael: "Nice of you to join us" Kurama and Yusuke sit down.

Yusuke: " Why are all girls crazy?" Hiei asks them if they've been asked out? Kurama and Yusuke say yes.

Rachael " Really that was fast, considering you only got here yesterday." Al asks her if she has a club or has been asked out. Rachael says no, because most guys see me as a friend.

Rachael: " Trust me I don't want to go to the dance either, but teachers have to go." Hiei grunts at that. Rachael gets him in a hug and says he'll look cute in a tux.

Hiei: " Rachael! If you value your life put me down." She does. A girl from Ravenclaw walks over to the table. She's about 5 feet, brown hair, light blue eyes. She walks over to where Al is.

Girl: " Hi, sorry to interrupt, but would you like to go to the dance with me?" the guys are stunned. Al says ok, then the girl walks back over to her friends. Jr. flies in the hall with a letter and gives it to Rachael. She read it, and then laughs.

Hiei: " What's so funny?" Rachael says nothing and tries to keep the letter away from Hiei, he tries to get it from her. In the process of getting it he touches her chest, so she kicks him in the groin. Yusuke grabs it from her. He also laughs.

Yusuke: " When will that monk learn." Hiei get up off the ground, and ask what monk?

Rachael" Come on Hiei not that hard, I mean how many monks do you know to grab someone butt." Hiei then says did that monk try to grab Yukina's butt? They don't say anything. Rachael takes the picture out of the envelope and shows it to him. The picture is Yukina slapping Miroku so hard that part of him freezes. Hiei chuckles at that.

Kurama: " She's been hanging around Keiko a lot." They all laugh at that.

The dance is a few days away; some of the transfer students don't have dates. Yugi says suggest they all go as a group. Rachael agrees. The day of the dance arrives, everyone getting ready. Rachael's wearing a tux, like the rest of the guys. Inuyasha wearing his fire rat kimono, Rachael did a spell on it so it looks like a tux.

Yusuke: Girls take to long." Kagome comes down in a light blue spaghetti type strap dress. Al trying to get his tie right. Rachael helps him with it.

Rachael: " Nervous Al?" Al says a little, Rachael says he shouldn't be, just go have fun." Rachael and Hiei go on ahead, then the rest catch up. Edward is with Whinry, Kurama is with Botan, Inuyasha is with Kagome, Hiei is with Rachael, and Al is with the Ravenclaw girl. Yugi, Yoh, and Sesshomaru are standing off to the side. Taisho is off to the side too, talking with Lupin. Rachael puts an arm around Lupin.

Rachael: " So who you come with?" Lupin says a friend. Rachael takes a sip of her drink.

Rachael: " Wouldn't be Tonks, would it?" Lupin near spits his drink out. Rachael smiles a bit then walks away. Someone walks in to the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been in the mood to write lately and school. I don't own harry potter or any of the anime characters in this fic. Enjoy I'll make a longer chapter later.

Everyone looks and sees a very pretty black hair woman in a stunning white dress. Inuyasha says mom. Inuyasha's mother walks down to where Taisho is. They stare at each other for a moment then hug. Most of the crowd goes awww. Rachael takes a picture of the couple. Ed notices Rachael smiling, he knows whenever she smiles like that, she got something up her sleeve. Then another woman walks in and sees Edward sitting down talking with Al.

Edward: " So are you having fun?"

Al: " Yeah." Al then sees the woman coming over. Edward sees her and he can't say anything.

Al: "Mom?" Edward still can't say anything. Rachael walks up behind him saying that it's no dream and yes that's your mother. Edward looks at her, then hugs her, so does Al. Rachael says thanks. The dance is going well, Rachael talking with Richard Cox, and Justin Cook. Hiei is watching her from the side of the room. He doesn't look all that happy about her talking to the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own harry potter or the anime characters in this story. Here's the long chapter I promised. Thanks for the reviews.

Then some girl screams, the people look at what she screaming about. Rachael gets to where the girl is. She sees an orange purple-eyed cat sitting on a jacket, looking pissed. Rachael quickly thinks of a lie.

Rachael: " Good Kyo, you learned Animangus." She laughs nervously. The people seem convinced. Rachael then takes the cat and the clothes to another room. Kyo asks her what Animagus is?

Rachael: " It's a type of transformation, like a werewolf but you can control it." Kyo just stares at her. Rachael says it seemed to convince them, so just let it be. She leaves the room when he changes back. They return to the dance. Rachael smiles then goes to change the music. She turns on the Tango. Inuyasha's mom and dad dance to it, then so do Inuyasha and Kagome (they took lessons in dancing.) Rachael and Hiei also dance. After that Flashlight by George Clinton comes on. Everyone dances; Inuyasha's mom even gets Sesshomaru to dance a little. Hiei asks how did Justin and Richard get here? She says she invited them. The dance ends and every student goes back to their dorms.

After the dance, the transfer students and their guest go out to the Qidditch Filed to party some more. Jr. files over to where Rachael is and lands on her shoulder. He nodes his head to the music, the guys and girls have changed back into normal clothes. Rachael gives Jr. to Hiei, she walks off the field. A few minutes later she comes back out with a case.

Rachael: " Hey guys, how about some target practice?" Hiei recognizes the case; it has the Buglers in it. She opens the case, and the guys scatter to hit them, while the girls get off the field to not get hurt. Hiei brings out 4 more Blugers. Yusuke shots one, Al tosses one to his brother, who turns into a vase. Inuyasha used his blades of blood to get rid of two of them, Sesshomaru melts one with his poison claws Kagome shots an arrow through one, Rachael bits one in half, and Hiei turns on into dust. After 2 hours of this, Rachael replaces the Blugers and then puts them away.

Kagome: " That was fun." Rachael says she's been hanging around Inuyasha too long. Inuyasha bonks her on the head.

Inuyasha: " What's that supposed to mean?" She says nothing. Rachael sends the girls home after that then the guys go to bed.

The next day they don't have classes so they hang out. Taisho is talking to Inuyasha about his mother, Sesshomaru is behind them listing but not joining in. Then a little black haired girl comes running up to them.

The girl: "Seeshomaru-sama." Inuyasha and Taisho-sama are looking at Sesshomaru with this girl hugging his leg. Rachael sneekes up on them and says that Rin missed you. Sesshomaru bonks her on the head.( like when Inuyasha bonks Shippo on the head)

Rachael: " Ow what is it with you two hitting me on the head?" Rin tells Seeshomaru what been going on while he's been gone, then she notices Taisho. Taisho says hi to Rin, she does the same. Rin sees Jr and goes to play with him. Rachael says for Rin to be careful with Jr,

Taisho: " I though you didn't like humans?" Rachael is about to explain the story of how Rin and Seeshomaru meet, when he bonks her on the head again. Rachael punches him, but she only did because of reflexes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione see Rachael being chased by a big white dog. Later Rin is introduced to everyone else. Al plays a card game with Rin; she asks if Seeshmoaru would like to play. Yugi is trying to talk to Kyo, but he gets annoyed and jumps out the window.

Hiei: " Hn, don't worry about him, it's not easy making friends in a new place." Yugi goes to watch Rin and Seeshmoaru play duel monsters. Later that night, they go to the main hall to eat, most of the female population is looking at the guys. Some are saying that the little girl looks cute. Hiei ask where was Kurama? He answers that he was in the forest.

Rachael: " Meet any creatures?" Kurama says that he meet a tree sprite and saw some interesting plants there. Yusuke asks where can you get money here? Harry says at Gringolts bank. Yusuke asks where is that? Rachael says we can go there tomorrow and see it.

Hiei: "Yeah we are running a bit low on money." The next day they take a trip to the Leaky Cauldron, then to the back. Rachael taps the bricks, and then they see lots of shops and people around. They walk to the bank. Rachel stops between two building and looks down the alley, then walks off, the figure sighs and is about to walk out when a hand grabs it and pins it to the wall of the store.

Rachael: "Oi Yami Marilk, when you get out of hell?" Marilk says two days ago. Rachael asks for Yugi to come over to where she is. Yugi asks what's up. He then sees Marilk. Rachael ask for Yugi to say Osuwari, he does and Marilk gets face planted into the ground.

Rachael: "Thanks Yugi now lets go catch up with the others."

So what do you thinks going to happen at the bank? To answer some things. Sesshomaru's arm was grown back by Rachael, how Al and Rin knew how to play duel monster, do I even have to answer. Sorry if some of the characters were OOC. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own harry potter or the anime characters in this story. Enjoy.

They arrive at the bank. Yusuke is just staring at the building, they go in Kurama, Yusuke, and Yugi are on guard. Rachael says to them telepathically don't worry they won't hurt you. They stop at the desk, then get their key and ride to their vault. Hiei keeping an eye on Marilk, so he doesn't try to steal anything. Rachael is watching him too, she could have sworn Kurama's eyes were golden just a second ago. Hiei noticed that too and speaks with Kurama.

Kurama: " Yes I'm fine, Yoko can't come out."

Rachael: " Just because he can't come out doesn't mean you still can steal anything." Kurama knows she just kidding with that remark. She just smiles. The cart stops and the goblin open the vault. Yusuke sees a bunch of silver, bronze and gold coins. Yugi notices that Marilk has slipped away. Rachael says he won't get far, then they hear some one scream, Yugi sees Marilk shaking like he just got shocked by lighting. He asks Rachael what did she do to him.

Rachael: " I put a spell on you so that when ever you try to steal something, you get a tiny shock going through you body.

Marilk: " Tiny shock my ass, it felt like a 1000 volts were going though me." They go back and rejoin the group, then go and to the Leaky Caldron to have some butter beer, then go to the shops.  
The next day in MD&OT they are talking about Alchemy, then they try to read a beginner's alchemy book. Rachael calls up Al and ask if he could make something from this vase. Al transmutes the vase into a horse. Then the students each get a small shatter glass and try to transmute them back to their original forms. Most of the students almost get it. Yugi glass almost is complete, but then goes back to being pieces. After about an hour of doing this, Hiei introduces Yusuke and Kurama. Rachael reminds them that they in there last class they were talking about different types of demons. Hiei asks if Yusuke and Kurama would turn into their demon forms. They do some of the girls giggle at them. Yusuke asks why are they giggling? Rachael suggests that it's ether because you have no shirt, you hair, Yusuke glares at her, or they find you and Kurama cute. Yoko Kurama's ears twitch a little. They talk about what type of demons Yusuke and Kurama are. Kyo sitting in the back near Seehmoaru, they are glaring at each other. Hiei decides for Kyo to move so they won't fight. Some one asks if they could rub Yoko Kurama's ears. Inuyasha smirks, and then notices Yami Marilk as a rosemary necklace on him. The next couple of weeks go by smoothly, but Hiei is starting to think that Rachael likes one of the transfer guys.

Who do you think it is? Who do you think Rachael should start to like. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a while, I haven't been in the mood to write, plus I think that some of the ppl who review my stories haven't been on in while or were kicked off of well enjoy.

Oh yeah I don't own harry potter or any of the anime characters.

The next night Rachael can't sleep, so she goes to the lake to wash up. It's warm outside; the moon is full and making a reflection on the lake still surface. Rachael takes off her towel and dives in. She swims around a bit then comes back up for air, stretches a bit on the surface of the lake then looks up at the moon. Rachael looks to her left, were there's a big rock on land.

Rachael: (Could have sworn I saw someone.) then she looks back at the moon and starts to hum fly me to the moon. Sesshomaru breathes a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru: (For a sec I thought she saw me.) Sesshmoaru then hears her blow her nose to get the water out, then gets out herself. Sesshomaru watches her go into the forest, he then hears someone else get in the water. He looks and sees Hiei standing looking around for something. Hiei senses someone near and throws his sword at the rock, making it go all the way through it. He then sees Sesshomaru at the top of the hill. Hiei asks what is he doing here? Sesshomaru replies that he was about to take a bath. Hiei raises one eyebrow for a moment then asks him if he seen Rachael anywhere? Sesshomaru says no and walks off. Rachael in the forest lean near a tree. She humming to herself, but doesn't notice the figure in the tree above her.

Rachael: "Hey" The figure falls from the tree, it asks Rachael telepathically (how did you know I was there?) She replies that it was too noisy, with what you wear. The figure turns and sees someone coming. Rachael heads out of the forest and says I'll see ya later. She gives the figure a quick peck on the cheek then leaves. Hiei sees her coming from the forest.

Hiei: " Going for a midnight stroll, and you didn't invite me?" He walks next to her.

Rachael: " You looked so peaceful sleeping and I wanted to be by myself for a while." He looks at her, and then they walk back to the school together. Sesshomaru follows way behind them; hell he's not stupid enough to go near Rachael with Hiei around. When they get back, Rachael falls asleep with Hiei sleeping next to her.

The next day goes by ok, but Hiei still can't shake this feeling he has about Rachael.

Yusuke: " Women problems?" Hiei looks at him funny.

Hiei: " What?" Yusuke asks if he and Rachael are having some problems. Hiei explains to Yusuke what he thinks is going on. Kurama sits next to him.

Kurama: " I can't really see Rachael cheating on you," some one asks are you performing well? Hiei spits out his drink at the question and see Yukina sitting next to Kurama. The guys look like they are about to laugh out loud, especially Yusuke. Hiei is blushing a lot because of his sister's question.

Hiei:" Um n-no, I doubt that's it." Edward wonders were Rachael? Al says she saw her meditation on the roof. Yusuke opens a window in the great hall and yells really loudly

Yusuke:" HEY RACHAEL," They hear her reply back from one of the towers far off.

Rachael:" WHAT?"

Yuske:" IT'S LUNCH TIME." They wait for a reply; Yusuke then shouts again that it's lunchtime.

Rachael:" I heard, why are you shouting?" He turns around to see Rachael eating at the table. Yusuke looks at her then outside. Kuwabara asks how did she get in?

Inuyasha: "Through the window." Inuyasha notices Rachael's dragon necklace.

Inuyasha: " Where you get the necklace?" Rachael says she got it from her sister. Later that day Rachael is listing to metalica whiskey in a jar on the quiditch field. Inuyasha see her so he goes down to the field to sit near her.

Rachael: What's up?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing." His ears go near his head. Rachael says sorry and turns the music down. Inuyasha asks her why does she listen to rock music.

Rachael: " I like the music because it calms my nerves when ever I get angry or just need to block out the world for a while."

Inuyaha: " Kind of like when ever you play video games." Rachael smirks and says nice comeback. They just look at the sky, and then Sesshomaru walks up behind them. Inuyasha asks what does his brother want? Seshomaru says nothing, but he's looking at Rachael listen to drop da bomb from the Simpsons. Rachael then gets up and walks back to the school listing to Outkast Hey Ya. Hiei is waiting at the entrance.

Hiei: " That girl from Raven Claw asked to walk around with Al." Rachel smiles, Hiei ask what was with the gathering?

Rachael: " Nothing we were just talking, Inuyasha doesn't really have that much to do anymore since Naraku is dead." Hiei looks back at Sesshomaru and glares at him, Sesshomaru returns the stare. Rachael wondering what the hell going on between those two? Harry sees Ed, Al and Tiffany walking toward them.

Harry: "Hey guys," Ed says hi. So do Al and Tiffany. Ron asks if Al and Tiffany are a couple now? Al looks surprised; Edward says no, he's looking behind Harry for something. Harry looks behind him. Ron shrugs, and then they go eat dinner. Al whispers to his brother what's wrong?

Edward: " I thought I saw someone I knew." Edward looks behind him down the hall. The figure is gone already.

So who do you think Edward saw? The answer or maybe in the next chapter. I would appreciated the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Well here the next chapter enjoy. I don't own Harry potter or any of the anime characters. I would appreciate the reviews.

Rachael was in the dorm room with everyone else, they were playing games while Rachael was reading a spell book she found. Hermine says be careful with the strange book. She sees a spell, but it doesn't explain what it does, Rachael says the spell, her wand lights up the whole room then goes out.

Hiei: " What the hell was that?"

Rachael: " You guys feel any different?" They say no. Rachael thinks it's another spell for lumius. They go to bed, the next morning Rachael wakes up to discover that the guys have become chibis (Al still in his armor just small.) Hiei wakes up first.

Hiei: " Hello, who are you?" Rachael says her name, then hears someone call mommy? She sees Inuyasha in a corner looking around nervously. Rachael calls Taisho up to the room; he asks what's going on? Rachael points to Inuyasha, who runs up and hugs his dad's leg, and then she explains what happened.

Taisho: " Is there anyway to undo the spell."

Rachael: " The book doesn't say, but I think it's only temporary." Inuyasha's mother comes in, and sees every chibi then sees her own kid chibi pulling on Taisho's boa.

Inuyasha: " Mommy." He runs and she picks him up in her arms. Sesshomaru is standing near Taisho giving Rachael a glare. She can't help but giggle, because the glare doesn't look menacing as it usually does.

Later she takes the guys for a walk around the school. Then to lunch, most of the school is wondering what happened to the students. Some of the girls say they look so cute. Rin sitting near Sesshomaru braiding his hair, he looks annoyed about it, Inuyasha is sitting near his parents, Yugi is sitting near Yoh, Yami Marilk is sitting on the window seal pouting, Hiei is sitting in Rachael lap, and the rest are eating and looking around the great hall. Kurama and Yusuke come in to the great hall and sit down at the table. Yusuke then notices all the chibi's

Yusuke: " Um did every guy have a kid or something while we were gone?" Rachael says no, she did a spell and made them chibi.

Kurama: " Any way to reverse the spell?" She says no, but thinks it's only temporary. Hiei gets out of her lap and then goes to the window still, he pushes Marilk off of it. Marilk then gets out a small version of the millennium rod and whacks Hiei upside the head with it. Not a smart idea, Hiei gets out his sword and jumps down at Marilk, but before he can reach him Rachael grabs Hiei and sits him back down, then she grabs Marilk, takes his rod away and sits him back down.

Rachael: " You two behave yourselves." They sit there and glare at each other for the remainder of lunch. Rachael takes the kids to the Quidditch field to watch the new final fantasy 7-advent children movie. She made a big screen TV the size of the field. They enjoy the movie then the kids practice their techniques or fighting skills. Inuyasha swings his sword and makes a small wind scar in the dirt, Sho transforms in the guyver and cuts some trees with his blades, Shesshomaru is just watching, Hiei is sparing with Van, Yoh, and Inuyasha. Shingi is off to the side watching them, while Yugi is playing duel monsters with Ed and Al. After 3 hours Rachael says it's time for bed. Most of the guys get in their own beds, except for Hiei who sleeps with Rachael.

The next morning Rachael wakes up and sees Hiei and Inuyasha back to normal and naked. She blushing out of embarrassment and because she has two hot naked guys in her bed. She sees that the rest are the same (except for Al he's back to his original size.)

Rachael: (oh good lord if Hiei wakes up and sees this.) Rachael shakes Inuyasha so he'll wake, she trying not to look down.

Rachael: " Hey Inuyasha, wake up." He just rolls over on his other side. She tries again; Inuyasha falls out of the bed but takes Rachael with him. They bonk heads when they land, that wakes Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha: " Ow, what the hell." He sees Rachael lying on top of him, he about to say something when he hears Hiei about to wake up. Rachael quickly gets up and pushes Inuyasha under the bed. Hiei looks at Rachael who's still blushing.

Rachael: " M- moring." Hiei still a little sleepy, he walks over to the bathroom and shuts the door. Inuyasha comes out from under the bed with some of the sheets from the bed on. He whispers to her.

Inuyasha: " Why did you shove me underneath the bed?" Rachael says she panicked.

Rachael: " Besides what do think would have happened if Hiei saw us like that." Inuyasha goes to find his clothes, when Hiei comes out of the bathroom. He looks at Inuyasha then himself.

Hiei: " I take it we're not chibi anymore." She says what was your first clue. He smirks then goes to get his clothes. The rest of the guys get up and notice they are naked. Rachael leaves the room, Hiei asks where she going?

Rachael: " To take a cold shower."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the anime characters. Enjoy.

Later that night, Rachael goes out to the forest again, it's a warm night the fireflies are out. A figure is following her; it sneaks up behind her and puts its arms around her waist. They speak telepathy

Rachael: " Hey" "I heard about you turning the guys chibi." "Well I didn't mean to, not that they weren't cute." The figure smiles, and then nuzzles her neck a bit. She looks at the figure some fireflies light up it's eyes.

Rachael: " The fireflies make it look like your eyes are glowing." The figure smiles, then asks her how long you think this is going to last? She says not sure, besides I hate to sound jealous, but I think that Hiei seeing Mukruo. "I thought Murkuro was just his boss."

Rachael: " I'm probably just getting worked up over nothing." Rachael then says good night then leaves. She notices something in the water for a second then it's gone.

The next day some one new shows up at the school, a woman called Umbridge. The gang is walking to class and sees Umbridge, Inuyasha asks was that one of Jaken's relatives. Rachael burst out laughing. Hermine warns them to stay clear of her Sesshomaru speaks from behind them.

Sesshomau: " That will be hard to do." The guys and Rachael look at him.

Rachael: " Did you just make a joke?" Sesshomaru walks off. The rest of the gang heads to class. Umbridge is sitting in the back of Rachael and Hiei class; they go over some more alchemy and try to turn broken glass into a whole glass again. Most of the students get it right this time. During class Umbridge clears her throat to get Rachael attention, she doesn't notice so she tries again. Rachael walks over to Umbridge.

Rachael: " cough drop."

Umbridge: " No thank you, do you think this is safe for the children to play with glass?

Hiei: "As long as they are careful they won't get hurt." Hiei startles Umbridge, and then she asks if Hiei is human. He says no. Umbridge asks Sesshomaru what type of magic is this? He says its alchemy then tells Umbridge to go away she distracting him. Rachael smirks from behind her manga she reading, she then turns on some music. Umbridge asks Inuyasha if he's human, he says no, but can't really hear him because of the music Rachael put on. Umbridge goes up to her desk and asks doesn't that music distract the students? Hiei asks everyone does this music distract you guys from your work? Most of them say no. Near the end of class Rachael says that she going to bring in another alchemist she knows to class next time.

Rachael: " I hope you'll all be polite to the guest as you were today with Miss. Umbridge." The students say ok, then get up to leave for DATDA class. After the day is over Taisho asks Rachael if that woman observed her class. She says yes and asks how was your class.

Taisho: "She kept asking the students are they comfortable being teached by a demon. Hiei says just ignore the old toad. Inuaysha asks Harry does Umbridge dislike half-breeds

Harry: " Yes, she doesn't like anyone whose not pure blood." Inuyasha chuckles and says that sounds like his brother. They stop and notice a commotion in the hall. Hiei sees that Umbridge is trying to grab Jr. who is trying to get to Rachael.

Racahel: " Miss. Umbridge, what you think your doing?" Jr. lands on Rachael's shoulder.

Umbridge: "That dragon was flying around the castle scaring some of the students." Hiei could tell that's a lie, most of the student's known that Jr. wouldn't hurt any of them except for Draco. Rachael says that Jr. wouldn't hurt any of them and she says that he's had his shots and everything. Umbridge doesn't seem convinced, then she asks Rachael why does she hang around with demons and half-breeds? Her eye twitches at the question because she doesn't like it when someone insults her friends. Hiei speaks up.

Hiei: " Why is that any of your business?" the gang walks off. During the weekend Umbridge tires to get Jr. but he escapes every time. The next day in Rachael and Hiei class, she says that the other alchemist she told them about last time is here.

Rachael: "Now I want you to be polite." Hiei gets the door.


	12. Chapter 12

. Edward sees whom it is and is shocked.

Edward: "Sho Tucker what the hell?" Rachael pops him upside the head with a book. She says langue. Edward glares at her then at Tucker. Then someone knocks on the door, Hiei opens it and Umbridge sits at the back near where Yoh and Yugi are sitting.

Rachael: "Miss Umbridge nice to see you again." Tucker sits down near the back away from Edward.

Rachael: " ok class today we're going to teach something a little different." Hiei brings out a box and sets a frog and a snake on the floor. He then asks if Tucker would come up to the front. Tucker whispers to Rachael I thought I wasn't supposed to do this anymore or I wouldn't get Nina back? She says don't worry I won't count this because they won't be doing this type it's too advanced for them. It's just an example of what you can and can't do with alchemy.

Hiei: " Does anyone know why we brought a poisonous frog and snake here today." Al raises his hand.

Al: "Tucker is going to transmute the frog and the snake together and make an new animal." Edward speaks up.

Edward: " Shouldn't you use 4 animals?" Rachael thinks about this and then gets some things out of the box. Hiei can smell the fear in the room because of what she took out first. Harry can tell Ron is scared.

Rachael: " Don't worry, it won't go anywhere." She puts it down. Tucker asks her is that a black widow spider? She says yes then brings out the 2nd thing. This time Inuyasha speaks up.

Inuyasha: "Hey when the hell did you get a Saimyoushou?"

Rachael: " I got one when you were fighting with Naraku." She lays it down on the ground. Tucker draws a transmutation circle. Hiei says everyone in the front should back up a little. They do, and then the class sees a bright light and then smoke. When the smoke clears from the room, they see a frog with fangs a snake tail with a saimyoushou stinger at the end and the wings, it has the legs of the spider and the poisons of all 4 animals.

Rachael: " Don't worry class, there's a barrier around the circle so it can't fly away." Umbridge is scared out of her mind. She looks around to find something else to talk about, and then she notices the swords that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carry around. Umbridge raises her hand. Hiei walks back to were she is.

Hiei: "Yes, what is it?" Umbridge asks why do those two students carry swords around.

Inuyasha: "Because swords are stronger than wands."

Sesshomaru: "For once your right Inuyasha, wands can be broken easy." Rachael looks up from her manga. Did she just hear Sesshomaru agreeing with Inuyasha? Inuyasha looked at his brother funny.

Inuyasha: "Are you feeling ok?" Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and says he's fine. Rachael gets out of her shocked state and says that class is over. The student's leave and Rachael catches up with Sesshomaru.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachael: "You sure you're feeling ok?" he asks why do people keep saying that.

Rachael: "Well it's just that you don't ever agree with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stops and says that he's going to try and get along with Inuyasha. Rachael then hears someone crying, she walks down the hall and see Rin.

Rachael: "Rin, what happed?" She gets Rin a tissue to wipe her nose. Rin says that she was picking flowers for Sesshomaru, when some white haired boy walked by and turned the flowers into snakes. Rachael picks Rin up and says that they can go pick some more flowers before the rain starts. Sesshomaru walks off down the hall, he sees Hiei sitting near a window.

Hiei: " You know there's a way to scare the boy and not get caught." Sesshomaru looks at him and then asks what is it?

Later after everyone is asleep, Rachael, Hiei, and Sesshomaru go to the Slytherin room. Hiei is outside keeping watch, while Rachael and Sesshomaru get ready.

Rachael: " Ok remember what I told you, no seriously injuring him, no matter how tempting, just scare him." Sesshomaru says fine. They go into Draco's dream. He's dreaming about winning the Quiditch cup and being the most powerful wizard. Draco says he can take on anything. Sesshomaru turns into his dog demon state and walks behind Draco. He turns around and tries to do a spell, but it just bounces off of Sesshomaru. Then he chases Draco who looks like he's about to wet his pants. Sesshomaru swings a paw at him, he dodges it and his paw cuts down half the forest. Draco tires another spell but his wand gets bitten in half. The dog demon growls at him and lightly makes a cut along Draco's arm, it disappears after. Draco wakes up in a clod sweat. He figures it was just a dream until he notices his wand is broken and he has a cut along his arm, which makes him faint. The next day Draco stays away from most of the transfer students, particularly Sesshomaru. Taisho asks what did they do?

Rachael: " Nothing, Sesshomaru just scared him a bit." Taisho looks at Draco, who looks a bit pale and keeps on glancing at their table. Taisho just smirks at bit. Edward is keeping an eye on Tucker, who just sitting there eating. Rachael taps him on the shoulder then asks if Edward and Al would walk with them.

Edward: "Rachael, how is Tucker back in his old body?" She says she did that. Al asks why?

Rachael: " Well the way I see it everyone deserves a second chance right?" Edward says he doubts that, and then asks what if he tires to do a human transmutation again. Hiei says he can't do that with out getting serious hurt.

Rachael: " You remember what happened to Marilk when he tired to take Yugi's puzzle when he was asleep.

Al: "Yeah. He looked like he got hit by lighting."

Edward: "So you put that same spell on him too?" Rachael says yeah and also as long as he doesn't try to do that then he can get Nina and Alexander back.

Edward: "Wait, how can you do that?" Rachael says all she has to do is get their souls back and their bodies. Al asks do you want us to keep an eye on Tucker?

Hiei: "Why else would she be telling you this."

Tucker: " What did you do to that white haired boy?"

Rachael: " If you're talking about Draco, Sesshomaru just scared him a little nothing serious. Then Hiei's communicator goes off, he answers it and then says he has to go get some humans out of Maikai.

Rachael says ok, and then gives Hiei a hug. He makes a face then leaves. She says he doesn't like to be hugged by me when other people are around. It's makes him embarrassed. Later Yusuke and Kurama come back but no Hiei. Kurama says he'll be back later. Rachael goes to see her mystery man again.

"Thanks for the talisman, no one can smell you on me."

Rachael: " Well that's good isn't it?" The figure kisses her, she kiss him back. 'You up for some fun?" 'Yeah" The next morning, Rachael heads back to school to wash up after her fun last night.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own harry potter or any of the anime characters. Enjoy.

Rachael: "Good morning class, Hiei won't be joining us he has some stuff to do." They continue to do the glass alchemy, and then try a harder substance like metal. After class Hermine asks Rachael if she's feeling well.

Rachael:" I'm fine, just wondering about Hiei is that's all." During break Ed and Al are talking near the lake, when a red dragon emerges out of it.

Edward:" What the hell is that thing." Rachael and some of the students go to look. Yugi says its Slyfer. Rachael asks how'd he get here? Yugi shrugs then goes up to slyfer. He bends his head down to where Yugi is and sniffs him. Rachael walks up to Slyfer and pets him. The twins say wicked dragon. It starts to rain so they go inside.

Harry, Hermine, and Ron are just talking about how this years been interesting. Later there's a big thunderstorm Rachael looking out the window Jr is sitting on her shoulder then growls a bit "what's wrong jr? She looks out the window and could have sworn she saw a dementor. (What they doing here?) Rachael goes outside the wind is cold and she can see her breath a bit. "Great" lighting flashes and she can see 4 dementors surrounding her. Rachael punches the ground and a big crack is made then some green light comes from it out comes 4 ringwraiths screeching. She gets out of the way as the two creatures fight. Dumbledore comes out and uses a patronum to get the dementors away. Rachael makes the ringwraiths go back to were they came from. "Are you alright Rachel?" "Yes Dumbledore I'm fine." They are both wondering why Dementors where here and how they got it. Rachael goes back in while Dumbledore checks the grounds. Inuyasha wonders what's going on? "Nothing just some dementors on the ground but we chased them off. But don't go telling people we don't want to cause a panic or something." Inuyasha agrees they go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been having writer's block

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been having writer's block.

I don't own any of the characters in the story.

The next day people are talking about the attack.

Rachael: "well that didn't take to long"

Ed: "what you expect, the battle was pretty loud with all that screeching"

Inuyasha: "yeah that sound nearly made my ear drubs bleed"

They go to classes later during Rachael's class Hiei shows up near the end of it. Most of the students say welcome back. Hiei just nodes. After everyone leaves Rachael and hiei just talk.

Rachael: "I figure you were on a mission or possibly capture or something." Hiei just smirks

Hiei: "No just a mission for Mukuro and if I was captured I would have gotten out quickly." Rachel just smiles and says nice to have him back.

Hiei: "So anything happen while I was gone?" Rachael tells him about the attack. They go by the lake and give Slyfer some food then go check the grounds for anything strange.

Hiei: "The barrier seems ok, doesn't look like anyone used any magic to get in."

Inuyasha: "Maybe some one from the inside." They think about this. Jr flies over and sits on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He picks him up and puts him down again. Jr. goes over to Hiei and lands on his head.

Hiei: "Will you get off" Jr. just looks at him. Rachael tries not to laguh.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the characters in the story or the songs

I don't own the characters in the story or the songs. They belong to who ever owns them. Enjoy and see if you can guess who the figure is.

Jr flies off to play with Slyfer in the lake.

Inuyasha: "you sure he won't eat Jr?"

Rachael : "I'm sure." They walk back to the school.

Inuyasha: "does anyone else notice how Ron and Hermione argue a lot sometimes?"

Rachael : "Yeah, so what you want to try and get those two together?"

Hiei: " That wouldn't be much of a challenge considering all they've been through." They all say yeah then go to classes. Later Rachael starts to sing remains of the day. Most of the school can hear her singing from the tower.

Hiei: "She must be in a good mood to sing out loud." Rachael jumps off the tower and goes over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting under a tree studying.

Rachael : " Hey guys." They say hi

Hermione : "You sing pretty good." Rachael says thanks.

Rachael: "I usually don't sing out loud but I'm in a good mood." Hermione notices Rachael looking near the forbidden forest.

Harry: " Do you see something?"

Rachael: "I though I saw something but must have been a bird or something." They talk for a bit then get going to lunch. That night Rachael meets up with the figure again.

Rachael: (so how have you been?)

Figure: (bored, I already got my revenge so there's not much to do.)

Rachael gets on the figure's back

Rachael: (now you not sorry that I brought you back to life are you?) the figure says nope then she say good give the figure a kiss on the cheek then gives him some food.

Rachael: (I would stay longer but Hiei here and I don't want him to get suspicious.) she opens a portal and the figure disappears. While Rachael is heading back she singing he's a tramp. She doesn't notice that Edward was out walking and saw her leaving the forest


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of the characters enjoy

I don't own any of the characters enjoy. Sorry for delay I've had writer block.

Edward : (I wonder what she was doing in there) he goes to look around but doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary. The figure is up in a tree eating the food.

(that was close)

The next day Rachael mostly just hangs around the school grounds. She checks out the barrier for any signs of weakness

Rachael: "hm still nothing." She heads back but stops and goes into the forest when she sees a black hooded figure.

Rachael : " You know someone might see you) the figure hugs her from behind.

Figure: (I am tired of hiding why can't you just tell him)

Rachael: " I will but first I need to know if he's seeing some one behind my back"

Figure : (want me to follow him?)

Rachael : (If you don't have anything else to do) she sees the figure smirk then opens a portal. Rachael walks out of the forest jr. flies over to her, she pets him on the head. Then she heads back to the castle and runs into Harry

Rachael: " hey Harry"

Harry: "hello so find anything?"

Rachael: "No not yet but I'll tell you if I do."

They walk back to the dorms and when the get back in edward and al stop talking.

Rachael: " ok either you were discussing something about me or something young teens shouldn't be hearing." Edward chuckles

Edward: "no, no nothing like that just talking about something for potions" Rachael just shrugs then asks if they want to spar abit.

Al : " ok but this time try not to knock my head in the water."

Rachael: "ok" they head out side. It's Edward and al vs Rachael after 3 hours they stop and get something to drink

Edward: " not bad Al your getting better."

Al : "I could say the same for you brother." Edward glares at al who just chuckles Rachael's near the lake soaking her feet a bit Edward walks over and sits next to her.

Rachael: " what's up?"

Edward : "nothing, so who was that I saw you hanging out with last night?" Rachael spits out her drink

Rachael: "what are you talking about?"

Edward: " come on I saw you talking to someone in a black hood." She sighs

Rachael : " so that's what you and Al were talking about. You haven't told anyone else this right."

Edward: " and get on Hiei's bad side nope." Rachael gets up

Rachael : "good keep it that way. I'll tell him eventually." They walk back over to where Al is.

Rachael: " so what's up with you and Winry." Edward blushes a bit and denies that anything is going on between them.

Al : " He's been writing to her a lot"

Edward: " AL." he chase Al back to the castle, Rachael just runs after them.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any of the characters they belong to whom ever owns them

I don't own any of the characters they belong to whom ever owns them. Enjoy.

The next day not much goes on. Rachael's been tired lately so she's been late to some classes.

Rachael: "good morning everyone. Today we're going to try and summon a small animal." A student raises their hand

Rachael: " Yes?"

Student: " how big is the animal."

Rachael: "We just going to start out small like a mouse cause the bigger stuff takes more energy." They begin most can do it although sometimes only half of the animal appears.

Rachael: "ok that enough for today. That was some good work." The students leave. Jr. flies in the room then sits on Rachael's shoulder.

Rachael: "what's this?" she notices a note on his foot reads it then goes to the forest.

Rachael: "so what you find out?"

Figure: " well that you were right about Hiei." She groans a bit the figure puts an arm around her shoulder.

Rachael: " I kind of hoping I was wrong but oh well I mean they do have a more in common then I do with him anyway."

Figure: " you feeling ok?"

Rachael: "yeah it's just that time of the month for me." The figure chuckles Rachael lightly punches him on the arm. Jr flies over and lands on the figure's shoulder.

Figure: "hello again."

Rachael: "that's jr. bought him last year yet he hasn't grown much." She pets his head. "He seems to take a liking to you but I am not surprised by that." The figure pets jr's head then sets him down.

Figure: "well I'll go you should probably get back to class." Rachael picks up jr and walks off.

Rachael: "hey when I tell Hiei that I know"

Figure: "you want me to be there." She smiles and says yeah. Later Rachael and Hiei are just hanging around the filed. They both say I've got something to tell you.

Rachael: "you go first."

Hiei: "ok well I've been seeing Mukuro for a while."

Rachael: "well I figured that out but I wasn't quite sure." Then a portal appears behind her. Hiei gets his weapon out but Rachael assures him that the person is friendly then Jr flies over to watch.

Rachael: "Hiei there's someone I would like to meet.'

Hiei: "that's not of the transfer students is it." Rachael shakes her head.

Rachael: "Nope."

Well see if you can guess who the person is.


	19. Chapter 19

Man it's been a long time since I update this story. I don't own harry potter or the anime characters in the story. enjoy

The figure removes the hood. Hiei then just chuckles a bit.

Hiei: " never would have suspected you start something with him."

Rachael chuckles a bit too.

Rachael: "yeah I was a bit surprised when something started too, so um you two aren't going to fight are you?"

Hiei: "Not now but we can try later."

Rachael: "ok if you do fight I'll put a barrier up so you guys don't destroy the school."

They head back to the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione notice that the fire nearly goes out when Rachael, Hiei, and the figure come back in.

Rachael: "hey guys." She sits down.

Harry: "um Rachael who is that?"

Rachael: "oh sorry Harry, Ron, Hermione meet Alucard."

Alucard just nodes.

Hermione: " Rachael is he a vampire?"

Rachael: " yeah" Alucard sits down Hiei sits in the window seal.

Ron: "um is he going to drink our blood?"

Alucard: "no my master gave me orders not to kill anyone here."

Rachel sighs then calls for dobby. Alucard hears a popping noise then see a creature standing near Rachael.

Dobby: "yes Rachael you called."

Rachael: "Yeah would you mind getting a blood pack for Alucard."

Dobby notices Alucard who looking at him

Dobby: "yes Rachael" Dobby disappears Rachael says to Alucard that he might have scared the house elf.

Alucard: "so that's what it was."

Rachael: "well I'm going to go show Alucard around the school." She gets up so does Alucard then they leave the room.


End file.
